


maybe I just wanna be yours

by jacqharries



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also mentions louisxaiden, hints at the possibility of zouis, mentions harryxlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacqharries/pseuds/jacqharries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis meets up with his grade school squad after they all graduate high school and it's a little awkward but also nothing's changed. he also finds out zayn's gay what a coinkydink</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Zayn left.. I was secretly zouis trash for years and had been wanting to incorporate that into a fic and thus began this peice of art. however, I didn't finish it and I don't think I will (unless people want me to) but here's what I got done. I hope you enjoy!

This moment was a long time coming. Even though the proposal was only nine months ago, Louis knew for most of his life that they would marry one day and that day has finally come. Louis’ shaking with nerves and excitement, feeling it seep through every cell in his body. He’s so giddy, so immensely happy that he will finally be marrying the love of his life, that it’s finally legal for him to, and at only 26 years old. Looking at himself in the mirror, he tugs at the lapels of his navy blue suit jacket, straightening it out until he looks impeccable. He meets his eyes in his reflection and exhales shakily, hoping this evening will be nothing but perfect.

“Louis? It’s time.” He turns to look at Lottie peeking through the draping white curtains of his dressing room. She smiles at him sweetly and with tears threatening to spill over just from looking at him, like this is the beginning of the rest of his life. And it is.

“Okay, just one second.”

Perrie comes over from cleaning up her spot after having done his hair and makeup and smiles at him the same way Lottie did. She fiddles with his hair a little bit more and sighs. “I’m beyond happy for you. I love you, you know that, right?” Her voice cracks and she turns to look at herself in the mirror, dabbing underneath her eyes. “I told myself I wasn’t going to cry. The ceremony hasn’t even started yet..” she takes a deep breath before continuing, “Okay, get on out there. He’s waiting for you.”

Louis nods and double checks every aspect of his ensemble before walking through to the hallway where Dan and his mum are waiting for him.

“Oh, boobear. It feels like only yesterday I was still changing your nappies. And today, here I am handing you away to a stranger.”

“Mum, we’ve known each other since we were 5.”

“Oh, hush. No one’s fit to take care of you other than me. I’d better get to my seat now, I don’t want to start bawling before the ceremony even begins.” She looks at him sadly and kisses him on the cheek before doing the same to her husband and heading off. Dan smiles at him and holds out his arm bent at the elbow and Louis takes it in his own.

“Ready?” Dan asks, and Louis takes a couple of deep breaths before nodding. His step-father leads him to stand in front of another pair of draping curtains to wait for their cue.

The soft piano beginning of You And I by Michael Buble starts, and the curtains before him part. He keeps his eyes downcast as Dan leads him out to the beautiful venue. There are white rose petals scattered down the aisle and white lily bouquets on the ends of every row of seats. The second Louis looks up, he meets glistening hazel brown eyes. His breath hitches in his throat and he swears his heart will explode from the pure elation he feels right now. He wants to cry and laugh and take in as much of his surroundings as he possibly can, to have this moment forever etched into his brain down to the last loose hair strand of the flower girl’s bun. He’s brought back into reality when Zayn takes his hands from Dan and laughs happily at the sight of his groom to be.

 _Zayn_. Zayn Malik.

Louis startles to consciousness and sits up in bed with a sweat drenched brow and laboured breathing. He almost wants to cry at the fact that the scenario was interrupted, but he’s more confused than anything as to what the hell his mind is doing. Louis hadn’t seen Zayn Malik in over four years up until yesterday. He had no intention of ever marrying him, much less in eight years. Though, now that the thought is in his mind, he can’t seem to stop.

\- - - -

**The day before.**

Louis felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked down the familiar road to Liam's house. It felt like he had been transported back in time and he was an eighth grader again, going to meet up with the boys in Payno's basement. Only he wasn't an eighth grader; he was a recently graduated 18 year old heading off to University in a couple of months, on his way to say goodbye to his old friends for possibly the last time. As he walks, he thinks of all the shenanigans he and the boys used to get up to. All the sleepovers and movie nights and birthdays and Halloweens spent together, being kids. But things are different now, they've grown up.

Once he arrives at Liam's front door, he knocks four times in quick succession. It opens a few seconds later and he's greeted with a hug.

"Glad you could make it, Louis." Liam says with a warm smile on his face. Louis raises his eyebrow at him quizzically.

"You're acting like we've not seen each other in years.. We literally graduated together last week."

"Yeah, well.. that's different. Come on in, the boys are all downstairs."

"Please don't tell me Harry's here." Louis says as he follows Liam to his basement, looking around and noting that nothing in this house has changed.

"Harry's here."

"Ah, nice." he mumbles, quickly going down the stairs to see Harry, Niall, and Zayn all sat on the couch facing away from him. "I'm here now, lads, you can stop crying."

"Ayyyy!! How's it goin, Tommo?" Niall yells, jumping up from the couch to face Louis. He half expects a hug but does not get one.

"Not bad, Neil. Not bad at all. I see you still fry your hair." He comments, pointing at Niall's blond quiff. Niall scoffs and turns to the other boys.

"Zayn's blond, too."

Louis chokes on thin air and almost shouts, "What?!"

"Only partially." Zayn says as he gets up from the couch and walks over to shake hands with Louis. He's got a blond streak in his quiff, a sharp contrast from the natural black of the rest of his hair. But Louis hardly pays any attention to it, focusing on everything else about Zayn. He looks pretty much the same but so much better, older (obviously) and insanely handsome. Louis' always thought Zayn was easy on the eyes but this is just unfair. He's got on a long sleeved burgundy shirt and black jeans, and has a couple of tattoos on his forearm already. If Louis remembers correctly, Zayn's eighteenth birthday was only five months ago, so he must have had them planned out for a long time. Louis also takes note of the light scruff growing on his face. Under different circumstances, he'd definitely be trying to get in Zayn's pants right now.

"I see you've not changed at all." A deep voice he instantly recognises as Harry's says, and he turns to acknowledge the other boy. He's significantly taller than he was when Louis last saw him, but he still has a baby face. They smile politely at each other despite the awkwardness. Neither of them really got the closure they needed after the breakup.

"I see you're still gay as fuck."

"I think they call it bisexual, actually." Harry chuckles. They walk over to the lounge area and sit down with the other boys when Zayn abruptly raises his hand.

"Yes, Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Me."

"You what?"

"I'm gay."

Louis' eyebrows shoot up and he leans back. "Really? Duly noted."

"No, Louis. Not Zayn." Harry speaks up with a stern look on his face.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"But you were thinking it!" Liam chimes in. Louis gapes and puts a hand to his chest, offended at the insinuation.

"I would never."

"You got Harry, and almost me."

"You even tried to get at Niall," Harry continues.

Niall's head shoots up at that, taking his attention away from the bag of crisps in his hand. " _What_?"

"That was for like a millisecond and he was completely oblivious, it doesn't count."

"You and Aiden were a thing at one point, too." Zayn participates, nodding his head along with the rest of the boys.

Louis smiles fondly at the thought of Aiden Grimshaw. "Hey, yeah, why isn't he here?"

"Because I'd rather you not fuck on my couch, thanks."

Niall snorts, "Can't be the first time Louis' been told that."

"Can you guys stop?" Louis says rather angrily, like he's been hurt by the boys' accusations. He looks down and fidgets with his hands in his lap. "It's different with Zayn, we've known each other since Kindergarten. I wouldn't do that."

It's quiet for a minute before Liam speaks up, "Sorry, Lou."

"It's fine.." he scratches the back of his neck before looking up at Zayn and speaking quickly. "So, Zayn are you a top or a bo-"

"Louis!"

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more ;) you can find me on Twitter @perriethirIwall or @weepingangeljed


End file.
